The invention relates to a method for operating a dishwasher, in particular a domestic dishwasher.
Dishwashers having what are termed sorption-drying systems for exothermally drying items to be washed that have been cleaned are known from DE 103 53 774 A1, DE 103 53 775 A1, and DE 10 2005 004 096 A1. During a partial program step of the dishwasher's respective dishwashing program “Dry” for drying washed items, moist air is therein ducted from the dishwasher's interior space serving as a washing container through a sorption container by means of a fan and moisture removed from the ducted-through air by the reversibly dehydratable dry material located in the sorption container. The reversibly dehydratable dry material is heated to very high temperatures for regenerating, which is to say desorbing the drying material. Water stored in said drying material thereby exits in the form of hot water vapor and is ducted into the washing container by an air current produced by means of the fan. Liquid and/or washed items that are located in the washing container as well as the air in the washing container can be heated thereby. A sorption-drying system of this kind has proved highly advantageous for drying crockery in a quiet, energy-saving manner.